Paper Cranes
by shuusetsu
Summary: One morning, a male college student was found dead. And some strange man told Misaki to watch his back. Who can he trust? (oneshot)


**Warning:** i am not usually putting up warnings in the beginning of my stories, but i think with this one i should. i don't know what i'm warning you about to be honest...this story is some sort of an experiment on my part. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT...hearing from you guys is the best! ^^ enough with the nonsense...HERE WE GO! ^^

* * *

**_Paper Cranes_**

* * *

Too tired to ride his bike home, Misaki decided to just walk, pushing his bike along side him. He just finished his round of delivering news papers and next, he had to go to his other part time job at a convenience store.

"What should I eat for lunch today?" he thought as he passed a television repair shop.

Without thinking, he had stopped like he was called by something and his eyes became fixed at the CRT TV, the kind almost no one was using anymore.

The only old man sitting on his chair drinking his coffee darted his eyes at the new comer. He looked at Misaki for a second and looked at the device that he just finished fixing once more.

_"At 3:09 this morning, a twenty-one year old male has been discovered naked and dead near the T station. Mouth has been sewn shut with his arms tied behind him with electrical tapes. Whip marks were all over the body, which was the cause of death..."_

"What a tragic way to die...and he's just so young..." the old man muttered softly while throwing a glance at Misaki.

The teen nodded a little and looked back at the TV with furrowed brows. His hunger instantly gone.

_"Authorities are looking to the side of fraternity hazing..."_

Misaki swallowed the thickness he could feel in his throat as he watched from the colored TV the distraught faces of the family members of the victim. Along side of the crying faces was the student's face on a picture smiling ever so happily with a medal.

His grip on his bike's handles tightened. There he was, forced to stop studying for a year so he could save and go back to university on the next academic year, and from somewhere someone who had everything within his grasp just died like his life even didn't matter. How unfair for him, for the victim and for the victim's family.

He hopped onto his bike, ready to leave behind that news he knew would just be forgotten the next day. The little bells he attatched on the handle producing a dreamy sound as he pedalled his way to his small room in an apartment complex.

"My appetite's already gone, but I guess I still have to eat..."

Mind thinking about expenses and budgeting, he passed the vacant house near his apartment. That huge house that looked like a castle from a story book. Misaki even dreamt of being able to go inside it during his lazy days and wanted to tresspass, but he knew better. So he just looked and kept on dreaming what it was like inside and what kind of person would be owning such a pretty place and leave it behind.

He continued biking. The clear skies, his favorite house in the neighborhood and the nice weather lifting his spirits from the disturbing news earlier.

"Hmm?" Misaki looked behind him and then ahead. "I thought someone is looking...never mind."

He pedalled faster, enjoying the breeze on his face. Not seeing the silhoutte that vanished behind a huge Sakura tree.

* * *

"Thank you, please come again..."

Misaki straightened his back after bowing at the customer that just went out. Stiffling a yawn, Misaki glanced at his reflection through the glass walls of the convenience store. He looked tired and sleepy. After all, his boss literally begged him to extend his hours till nightshift because the other one on schedule suddenly got sick.

He looked at the girl working at some shelves at the drinks section of the shop and back at his image. As he looked at his face, a frowning young face stared back at him.

"I think...I got thinner..." Misaki mumbled. "If this continues, I'm going to be a walking match stick in no time..."

The store radio was his only way to fight the urge to fall asleep. The DJ talking about some new band whose name Misaki wasn't familiar with kept bashing their fashion style. And as the laughter of the DJ went on, Misaki felt himself sinking into a world of black...

_"Huh? Where is this...wait..." _Misaki looked to his left and right but it was just all darkness. _"I am absolutely sure this is a dream! Right? Right?"_

The mist ahead of him, glowing amidst the darkness was the only thing he could see. And each step he made towards it felt like he was just getting farther and farther.

_"Oi, oi, oi...Not this dream again!" _the teen told himself frantically as the dream he had been having for the past days came to him. _"Wake up me...wake up me!" _

And then suddenly a shadow appeared before him. Just a shadow that resembled the form of a man. Second by second the shadow started fading. Hands, strong shoulders, long limbs started taking form and a pair of piercing lavender eyes stared at him.

Misaki wanted to tear his eyes off at the gaze but as usual he couldn't move. When he wanted to scream, no voice came.

Frozen as a statue, trembling like a little child, Misaki watched the stranger lift his hands. Slowly like a gentle breeze it touched Misaki's face. Stroking the teen's cheeks with his thumbs, the man started smiling. A smile to which Misaki felt something unexplainable.

_"The hell is this dream about..." _This repeatitive dream of his was a mystery to him. Specially that when he dreams about something, they had to be connected to him in real life in one way or another. That was just how he'd been ever since.

Misaki having no choice, he just watched and waited for it to end. He had been having this same dream that he had memorized everything. The guy stroking his face. The guy smiling. And then the stranger would pat his head and leave him. The end.

That was why Misaki was dead surprised when the man lifted his face.

The man's lips started moving closer to him, saying something Misaki couldn't understand.

_"Eh? Eh?" _

His green, huge orbs couldn't be any bigger than they had been. For shock, confusion and the burning sensation inside him took place.

_"He's gonna...wait...he's a freaking guy!"_

All Misaki could do was stare at the lips looking hungry to devour him.

_"He'll kiss me...no way..." _

Bracing himself for the inevitable, Misaki closed his eyes. Every living cell of his body was as if anticipating it. Misaki didn't know...he was actually, really anticipating it.

And then Misaki heard a sharp sound. All of a sudden, he was out of his dreamland and was confusingly staring at a long-fingered hand knocking at the counter with the use of his keys.

"Hello? Are you awake yet?" a deep voice asked cooly.

Misaki looked up, still out of his wits.

"Ah..uhm..." Misaki closed his eyes for a moment drawing a deep breath. And after calming himself at the surprise from waking up suddenly, he then flashed his working smile. "Sorry about that."

"Sure," the man then threw a small packet of mint gum to the counter.

The teen took it and started swiping the item to the scanner. To Misaki's dismay, it wouldn't read. so he started poking on the device to see what was wrong.

As Misaki was doing his job, he couldn't hide the unease building up in him. He could feel this hard stare at his face as if the man before him was drilling a hole on him. A little annoyed, Misaki glanced at the man then back at the computer.

Tall, so much taller than he was. On top of that he had dark hair. He was dressed in dark cotton shirt fitting tight on his body, his muscles were so obviously well sculpted. And those eyes that were making him uneasy were beautiful in a dark way.

"You've got pretty eyes," the customer suddenly commented. Making Misaki look up frozen on what he was doing.

"Hai?"

"I said, you're eyes are pretty."

Misaki knitted his brows for a few seconds then ignoring the weird compliment, he said, "That's 300 yen Sir."

As the man was shuffling into his ragged, denim jeans, he then again looked at the teen's face.

"Pretty green ones like emerald's huh? The type I like..."

_"What the hell is this guy's problem?" _

As Misaki waited for the payment, the guy then raised his hand at the remaining newspapers for sale on the rack beside the computer. The darkhaired man tapped at the face on the front page. "Green ones like these, don't you think?"

Misaki looked at the newspaper. The face of the student who was brutally killed was there. Smiling with his medal from some tournament, the colored page showed vividly the guy's green eyes. And Misaki felt a chill ran down his spine.

He didn't want to be compared to someone who was already dead.

"It's 300 yen Sir," the teen repeated in a stern voice. He decided he didn't like the guy. He didn't know what the guy was trying to say but he hated him already. Or to be blunt, Misaki was feeling scared of him for some reason.

The man gave Misaki the exact amount. As as his cashier was about to receive it, the man grabbed the boy's hand and pulled the teen closer to his as he bended down, the counter separating them. They were so close, Misaki could almost feel that hot breath brushing on his earlobe.

"The name's Ijuuin Kyo," the voice whispered into Misaki's ear. "I'll watch my back if I were you."

And just like that, the strange man let go, throwing the packet of gum he bought in the air and catching it once more.

The girl working at the back rushed to Misaki. She wiped her hands on her apron. "Hey, what did that guy tell you?" the girl asked, eyes following the man walking away from their shop.

Misaki frowned and started looking for something to do. "Nothing important."

"Nothing?" she repeated. "Next shift Misaki-kun exchange places with me! I'll be the cashier next time!"

Smiling a little, Misaki nodded. But the stranger's voice kept repeating inside his head.

_"The type he like? Watch my back...?"_ Misaki glanced at the newspapers and then turned them the other way.

* * *

Misaki yawned, cursing silently his bike for suddenly having a flat tire. Of all the time he had to get inside his futon and slip into a deep sleep, this had to happen. So there he was, walking at 1 in the morning alone.

"..." Misaki looked to his side without his head moving. From the corners of his eyes he knew he saw something.

Light posts flickering adding to the nervousness building up in him, he walked faster. He didn't know but he also wanted to laugh. Feeling as if he was in some suspence novel he had read before.

The brunette started humming. He hummed like there was nothing wrong but he knew already that his heart was already about ready to jump out of his throat.

The sounds of crunching leaves under heavy footsteps filled Misaki's ears. He knew he wasn't the one doing that.

_"Calm down...this is a peaceful neighborhood..."_

Shining above him was the round mood. So round and bright that it casted shadows everywhere. Within those shadows, Misaki knew there was a monster hiding.

_"You're thinking too much...idiot..."_

The faster he walked, the faster the footsteps behind him became. He wasn't sure. His head couldn've been just playing that for all he knew.

Misaki started praying. He wasn't strong enough to protect himself. Not even in that condition being tired from working all day. He prayed and prayed with his feet feeling heavier by the minute.

Out from the darkness came a hand. It pulled Misaki's wrist and forcefully pulled the poor boy into the shadows. The boy instantly disappeared in the streets.

Misaki's scream was blocked by a strong hand. The strong hold on his waist was too firm he couldn't even move an inch. But he tried with the last bit of his remaining energy to struggle. And that instant he knew he was dead.

"Tsk! Will you stop struggling!" the voice hissed angrily. "Don't fucking make a sound."

Misaki swallowed his nervousness. His heart beating wildly feeling himself sink deeper into what he knew was his assaulter's chest.

All outrageous thoughts flooded Misaki. Why him of all people? He suddenly thought. And the college student he saw in the news flashed in his mind. Did he really have the right to question 'why him'?

After some more minutes that felt like eternity, Misaki was surprised that the hand around his waist and the one on his mouth slipped away. He looked up, but the shadows made everything just a blurry mess.

"Someone's following you," the voice irritably mumbled as he walked out of the shadows. "You know it and you didn't run. Are you an idiot?"

Misaki couldn't explain what he was feeling. He just felt that all his energy had left him and he fell on his knees with his eyes still not focused on anything.

_"I thought...that's the end of me..."_

The man looked at Misaki and then got down on his knees, sighing.

"Okay, sorry...I think I scared the hell out of you as well," the voice much calmer this time rang differently into Misaki's ears. "So don't cry."

_"Don't cry?" _Misaki repeated in his jumbled mind. He raised a hand slowly to his face and touched his left cheek. There he felt the cold and wetness on his pale skin. He was indeed crying but he was still so out of it that he hadn't noticed.

And a sob escaped Misaki even though he was trying not to. That moment he realized how fragile life could be. How helpless one could be in the middle of danger. Made him realize that nothing, no one could be safe. Made him think what could be that college student felt when his mouth was being sewn shut and being whipped to death. Misaki, cried.

Because he could swear he thought he would be the next news that would be forgotten the next day.

"I told you..." the voice cut through Misaki's thought. Misaki felt a gentle hand suddenly on his head, patting him like a child. "Stop it. Stop crying."

From his tearful eyes, he could only make out a blurry picture. Even the moon wasn't of help to make him see clearly. But there was one thing Misaki was so sure of. This scenario was freaking familiar. And that sense of de javu enveloped him.

As his eyes focused on the face before him, as his vision started adjusting with the dark and his brain started clearing, Misaki gasped.

His dream. That dream he had been having for some time. It must be this.

"Are you fine now?"

Misaki nodded slightly.

"Think you should report this to the police," the man adviced as he looked around.

Misaki knew his tastes were fine. Why then was he feeling so entranced by this man's appearance before him? The moon above their heads looked like showering the man with its glow. His hair the same color as the moon, his eyes piercing violet in the dark, his face, his stance...they were all sinfully attractive to Misaki.

"Oi...can't you talk?"

"Ah...I'm fine...I just want to go home..." Misaki replied soflty which was kind of out character for him. He was always this loud kid as people told him, but he found himself feeling small around this stranger's presence.

"Then take a different route. And don't walk while spacing out," the man lectured. "So my job as the savior's done. If you got into this mess again it's your fault already."

Just like that, the man left Misaki alone once more. Whistling while walking away, the man's back started growing smaller. But Misaki just stood there, as if he was lost.

He rolled his lavender eyes and turned back at the stupefied teen some yards away from him.

"Want to crash at my humble place?" the voice shouted from a far.

And for some reason, Misaki saw the man as his light within that darkness. His stupid brain said no, but his chest yelled go. And so with his shaking knees, he took a step forward. Those little steps became bigger. And his slow pace became running.

Has anyone said that falling in love with the man of your 'dreams' literally was impossible?

* * *

A week has passed since that day. And Misaki who had been thrown out from the man's flat the instant the sun peaked from the horizons didn't even manage to get the man's name.

However, on the name plate said Usami. So he repeated it over and over like a chant. So there he was, eight in the morning, walking round and round, waiting for Usami-san to come out from his building. But the teen seemed like he couldn't get the proper timing.

"Did he go out of town?" Misaki thought scratching his forehead. If he wouldn't see the man, his three-day curry as a thank you would just expire.

Misaki was too out of it that night that he couldn't even remember how the man's place looked like. The only thing that was clear to him was there were so many toys and stuffed animals. The bears took most of the place.

_"Uwah...so many toys here..."_ Misaki could remember how he just blurted it out. Worried that he might have offended the man, the teen hurriedly turned around. Only to find the man staring at him. The intensity was too strong it was Misaki who looked away first.

Why was he even there? He just followed the man like an idiot he didn't even know him. Suddenly Misaki felt afraid. Scolded himself for rushing just like that.

It must have shown on his face when the man suddenly started taking slow strides towards him.

_"So? What if I have many toys around here?" _

_"No-nothing...I mean...there shouldn't be age limits to having them anyway...I like bears..." _almost stammering Misaki replied. But the only reply he got from the man was a simple nod and the guy slumped to a sofa.

_"The other room is my work place, so go ahead and use my room over there. Mind you it's real messy."_

Misaki who was lost in the middle of toy wonderland followed the direction of the man's finger.

_"Uhm...the sofa is fine...so please don't trouble yourself..."_

The guy sat abruptly, the bear on his side falling on the floor. He pulled the bear in a manner like he was holding out his hand to someone falling. And to Misaki's surprise, the man with lavender eyes threw the bear at Misaki.

It landed perfectly on Misaki's hands.

_"You think I'm that cold? Take that little one and sleep like a good child."_

Misaki started smiling like an idiot remembering that. He even had that bear with him and was now perfectly sitting on top of his table.

The minutes passed and Misaki was losing hope catching up with that guy who helped him. Dejected, Misaki looked down at his feet, to the dried leaves under him. And tried to remember the man's face once more. He knew it was stupid. He was like a stalker the way he was acting. Not to mention stalking a man at that. He suddenly realized that out of his twenty one years on Earth, he had never been really, really interested with girls. He had asked himself that before but never entertained them. So now he kind of had an idea. And he just couldn't help himself.

Misaki thought it was impossible not to fall in love to someone who had been appearing in his dreams. It was like magic.

"That mine?"

Like thunder, it struck Misaki hard enough to take his breath away. Dumbfounded he looked to his left and there he was, the man in his dreams, the one who helped him, the one who let him crash in his place. He looked much more dazzling in the morning light.

"Ah...yes...a thank you gift..."

The man walked towards Misaki and grabbed the bag.

"Why? Aren't you coming?" the man asked after turning a little at the brunette who remained nailed on the spot.

"Hai?"

"It's best to share..." and then he smiled and everything just turned bright. "...you came at the right time. I'm starving."

That smile made Misaki sure it wasn't just a fleeting emotion he was feeling. Like a breath of an angel that brushed to his face, Misaki knew, this was seriously not childish infatuation to their hero.

As Usami and Misaki were walking towards the entrance, neither knew there was this pair of eyes, staring intently at Misaki's back. His teeth clashing. His dark eyes seemed not really pleased at all that the teen with pretty, green eyes was getting chummy with that silverhaired guy. He had to do something.

Ijuuin spat his mint gum on the ground and hopped on his huge motor bike. Glancing at the apartment where the teen went into, he then wore his black helmet.

"I can't let my prey get away now, can I?"

* * *

After eating, Misaki looked at the time. It was going to be 12 in the afternoon and he had to prepare for his job in the convenience store. Standing up, he started picking up the plates they used, offering to clean the table.

"You didn't come here just to eat with me, did you?" Usami asked out of nowhere.

Misaki who was in the middle of picking up a bowl paused and darted his eyes at the man sitting across him.

"Eh...I don't get you Usami-san..."

A haughty smile flashed on those lips as the older man stood. "Do you just cook like that for strangers?"

Each step Usami made towards Misaki was like a slow seductive dance. Soundless, only the rustle of the man's clothes and breathing filled the room. Misaki in all honesty wanted to step back. But how stranger could it get that it was like he was built of magnets. He could only stare at the coming force he knew he couldn't fight back.

"You like me don't you? It's plastered all over your face..."

Misaki gulped. The plates he was holding started to slide off from his palms.

Usami caught it and carefully took everything off Misaki's hands.

Placing all the used utensils back on the table, Usami frowned at Misaki. "That's dangerous."

Unable to utter a word, Misaki felt his skin crawl at the slight touch of the man's hand on his face. Usami's hand was so cold, but it burned on his tender skin.

_"Wh-what do I do? What do I do...?!"_

Usami's hand rested on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Such innocence...did you live in a hole or something?" the man teased while smiling a smile which made Misaki wanted to go crazy. He didn't know whether this man was mocking him or not.

"I guess you're still not ready yet..." Usami sighed, pinching Misaki's cheek all of a sudden. "Plus it's broad daylight..."

Misaki's green eyes just widened in bewilderment. He might have been inexperienced but he wasn't a hermit. He knew perfectly well what was going on in the man's head.

"Let's take it slow shall we?"

"Ha?" Misaki knitted his brows.

"You don't want to go out with me, Misaki?"

_My name...how'd he..._

Cold fingers crept onto Misaki's neck. The man brushed the soft hair away from the teen's neck and lowered his head. Pressing his lips very lightly on the flushed, slightly trembling skin of the teen's nape. Usami then glanced at Misaki.

"I'll bite if you don't give me an answer now."

"T-then bite!" Misaki shouted, daring to be bold. It sounded like it came from a strangled animal though. And Usami roared with laughter.

"Oh my god..." Usami continued laughing on Misaki's shoulder, his arms circling around Misaki. "You're so rare...I really like you...so funny..."

Misaki pouted, but ended up smiling. The warm hug he found himself into, though new, felt like home.

* * *

The day passed in a blink of an eye. And though tired from all the standing and of serving customers in the convenience store all night long, Misaki had this satisfied grin on his face.

He glanced at the time on his old wrist watch. It said 11. Two more hours and he could go home, or at Usami's place. Having another option felt good, Misaki started grinning on his own. And since there was not much customer at that time, he started passing the remaining time of his shift folding papers into cranes.

"Oiiii...Earth calling Takahashi-kun..." the other girl working with Misaki called as she was wiping some blotch on the mirror walls. Her brown eyes were directed at the teen's master pieces.

"I really like that you look so helplessly in love, but could you help me bring out the garbage?"

One of the wings of the current crane he was forming turned larger than the other. He felt a little embarassed. Did it really show so very clearly on his face?

"Wait...I'll just finish these...five more..." he mumbled, having a much determined look that earlier.

The counter was occupied by colorful cranes, Misaki masterfully created. It was a skill he learned from his brother back in the small town he grew up. But since reaching the age of eighteen, Misaki decided it was time for him to try standing on his own and tried his luck in Tokyo. It was hard, but Misaki thought it didn't matter anymore.

The girl raised a brow while still wiping the window squeaky clean. "What, you'll gonna give it to your girlfriend?"

Misaki smiled sheepishly, gathering the cranes into a paper bag.

"Not telling!"

Mumbling how stingy her coworker could be, she went back to her job. Misaki on the other hand, headed to the back door. Gathered the trash and went out to the back alley of the convenience shop.

Wincing at the sudden blindness, Misaki waited for his eyes to adjust before really going out. He noticed the glowing eyes of the cats scavanging to the 'decaying' trash.

"Hey...hey...sorry but you can't do that..." Misaki started shooing the cats one by one. Their cries filling at the back alley. It sounded loud and shrill to Misaki he wanted them to stop.

Acting like he was going to run after the kitties, Misaki noticed something else aside from the cats. Something burning in the air. A small dot of red, and it grew bigger. In the darkness, Misaki could tell it was the end of a burning cigarette. It wouldn't be burning like that, getting nearer to him if there was no one.

He wasn't alone.

As the shadows started getting less and less on the approaching thing, Misaki found himself stepping back. By instincs, Misaki turned around, aiming for the door a few feet away which he left a little ajar.

"Sayaka-sa-...Hmft!" the brunette tried to call out. But in an instant, it was muffled by a strong hand that smelled like mint.

Misaki struggled. He kicked and flailed his hands when he felt himself leave the ground. And in an instant, he felt himself pushed against the wall of some other establishment. The darkness, the silence, the shallow breathing and his drumming chest, Misaki was all blank.

The piercing gaze he felt a week ago had already disappeared so he felt at ease already. But then, there he was, being held captive by someone who could break his neck any minute.

"I don't mean any harm. Just listen," the voice whispered. Cool, a certain ring of authority that made Misaki shiver.

Talk...what could possibly they be talking about in a back alley, behind the darkness, in that situation?

"I won't hurt you...promise..."

Misaki's breathing only through his nose, the teen made some choking sound. And slowly the hand on his mouth slid off.

"Do you remember me?" the deep voice asked in a tone of urgency. "Ijuuin Kyo..."

_How could I forget?!_

Scared senseless, Misaki just gulped there, relied on the wall for support for he could no longer carry his weight with his shaking legs. Misaki knew what he saw despite the darkness on the man's waist was a gun. No doubt, a gun that could kill him in an instant and no one would know. But why?

"I really like your eyes...so you'd come with me if you don't want to be the next one in the newspapers..."

"I don't want to..." near crying, Misaki bit his bottom lip. "I don't want...Usami-san..." he whispered calling for help.

Ijuuin Kyo, who had been tailing the teen like some perverted stalker dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. The crunching sound it made was enough to make Misaki shiver once more.

"For crying outloud, Takahashi Misaki you're going out with a serial killer!" Ijuuin hissed into Misaki's ear.

* * *

Though the cicadas where disturbingly loud, Misaki couldn't hear them. Walking with his weak legs, he dragged on, his face as white as a paper.

He blinked a couple of times. He could already see his very first lover's apartment. The creamy color of the building constrasted the midnight blue sky. It looked pretty, peaceful, and scary.

Tugging his bag sliding off from his shoulders, Misaki rubbed his eyes. Everything he heard from that Ijuuin Kyo had to be all lies. They must be.

Misaki couldn't remember anymore how he ended up really coming with the man into some place. All that was clear was Ijuuin Kyo was an investigator from Kyushu.

_"Usami-san...couldn't do what you're accusing of him..." _Misaki defended, though he knew his voice didn't sound so convincing.

The brunette remembered the man scratching his head as if annoyed and then shuffled through a drawer. Ijuuin threw the newspaper clippings he had pasted in a folder before Misaki.

_"These clippings are from the local newspaper of where I am originally based. You see those seven teenagers there? Do...do you see any similarities?"_

Misaki could remember how much he wanted to puke right on the spot. Their lips were all sewn shut, and everyone of them had severe whipping marks all over their naked bodies. But what made Misaki's insides churn was the frozen picture of shock on their dead faces. Eyes wide open as if crying out loud in pain, they all had the same color. Emerald green.

_"There were already seven cases like these when I was assigned in that town. Naturally, I did my job of sniffing everything and to cut a long story short, my dead end, my prey, is Usami Akihiko..."_

Misaki placed his hand on his mouth as he started taking silent steps up the apartment of Usami Akihiko. In all honestly, Misaki didn't know what to believe anymore.

_"Usami Akihiko is a son of a very wealthy family in that town. They literally run everything in there. Meaning, even they could bend the law. I couldn't believe the authorities there acted like nothing and before I knew it, Usami Akihiko already came here. The kid on the news that was found near the T Station, I am absolutely sure it was his own doing too. And look at you..."_

With all his absolute trust, Misaki held on to his belief that everything was just a misunderstanding. He just shook his head like something was already broken in his neck.

"_That guy is crazy. He's a psychopath..." Ijuuin explained, locking his dark stare into Misaki's distraught eyes. "Don't be deceived Takahashi-kun. I don't have anything to say with you actually going out with a guy. But let me ask you one thing. You've been in cloudnine being with him, have you ever tried to see what's beneath those clouds?"_

After dragging his heavy feet up to some tiring plight of stairs, Misaki inserted the keys Usami had given him with his shaking hand. Eyes reddening, his heart pounding against his ribs, Misaki looked around after entering. Only a sleeping man on the carpeted floor was what he saw.

Usami Akihiko peacefully sleeping together with his numerous collection of bears in all sizes, Misaki dropped his bag right after he closed the door. With his socks on, he silently walked towards Usami's relaxed body and watched the man breathe in and out slowly. The sound so peaceful. And as Misaki watched Usami, he started weeping.

_"Takahashi-kun, I came here to warn you that me and my team has finished planning for the entrapment operation. It's dangerous, distance yourself."_

_"Usami-san saved me! He's so kind to me! He said he likes me!"_

Misaki clasped his mouth shut, his throat all the way down to his chest hurt so much.

_"Yeah, just like how he lured these young men..." Ijuuin replied with sarcasm._

_"Liar...liar..."_

_"Listen to me...he enjoys killing innocent souls he successfully charmed for no reason. His preference? Twenty-one year olds, skinny, brunettes, green-eyes. There's no telling when he's going to kill YOU."_

Misaki started running his index finger on the bridge of the silverhaired man's nose slightly. He traced the cheeks, the chin, the eyes as softly as he could. Usami even smiled a little in his sleep.

And when Usami opened his eyes, he smiled wider.

"You came?"

Misaki nodded, thanking the dim lighting for his wet face couldn't be seen clearly.

The teen slowly lay on his side, hugging the older man from behind, resting his forehead at Usami's broad back.

"Usami-san...do you love me?" Misaki asked, his voice sounding funny.

Trying to look at the teen, he tried to turn around but Misaki just buried his face on the man's back.

"What's wrong with you? Did you catch a cold? Are you crying?"

Misaki giggled a little. "No...a little cold coming but I'm fine..."

The room was quiet. The bears scattered around felt like they were watching Misaki pitifully.

"Usami-san..."

The man started running his hand over Misaki's arm lightly around his waist. As if trying to calm Misaki of whatever was bothering him. "Hmmm?"

_"You're too blinded by what you feel. Try to open your eyes and watch for hints, and you'll know...something's wrong with his head..."_

Misaki hugged Usami tighter. Feeling the man's warmth and his scent, Misaki drew a deep breath.

"Would you...would you be able to kill me?"

In an instant, Usami Akihiko broke away from Misaki's arms and rolled on top of the teen. His glinting eyes despite the darkness, he stared hard at the glassy green orbs that had turned darkgreen in the shadows. His strong arms on both side of the teen, Misaki was a prisoner of Usami Akihiko by body, and by heart.

"Why would I do that...?" Usami cooed with a hurt look on his face. His hand started running over Misaki's collar bone, his fingers tapping lightly at the skin as if he was playing a piano. "You're different from them..."

"Different?" Misaki repeated, it came as just a whisper.

"Yup..." Usami then started stroking the teen's silky hair. "You didn't say my playing with my toys are childish. You even said you like them. That's why I like you..."

Misaki's eyes started growing wide. Wide with horror.

"Those idiots told me playing with bears are childish. But these bears are my friends...so I shut them up. I sewed their mouths shut and punished them. I thought we could be friends...but they all mocked my old friends and I couldn't forgive that..."

_"Say you really do feel for this killer, do what's best for him. Let us do our jobs to put him up in a facility and make him serve the consequences of his crimes. We wouldn't be able to move properly if you're present. So before he started having his fits, leave."_

Huge tears started falling from the corners of Misaki's eyes. And he failed to hide his sobs anymore.

"Misaki...don't cry...I would never hurt you...never..."

* * *

Ten in the evening. Sunday. Hot and humid. Takahashi Misaki could see a silverhaired man walking down the dark, deserted streets.

Misaki's eyes were nothing but red. He had cried his eyes out the night and the entire day before and he kept pulling unto Ijuuin Kyo's sleeves.

"Ijuuin-san...you wouldn't hurt him right? You wouldn't right?!" Misaki tugged at the man's clothes.

Ijuuin had a pained expression on his face as he looked at the crying mess beside him. The young man begged them if he could at least watch the capture of his lover. Misaki promised to be a good boy. He just wanted to see...that was all. Ijuuin's heart giving out, Ijuuin allowed the teen with the deal that Misaki wouldn't leave his side and wouldn't do anything stupid.

The chief officer knew all too well the feeling the kid was having. Misaki was forced to choose between love and justice. In reality, the teen shouldn't even be presented a situation like that. It was just a painful thing that of all people, this innocent boy fell for a man who wasn't supposed to be free.

Ijuuin patted Misaki on the head slightly. "You're doing nothing wrong Misaki...this is for the best..."

The darkhaired man looked around him. His men were completely well hidden behind the trees. At his cue, his men would surprise the serial killer on the loose. Bind him, and turn him over to where he belonged. Ijuuin promised Misaki they wouldn't hurt Usami. They'd let the law decide the fate of Usami Akihiko. Killer of eight twenty-one year olds and hopefully everyone involved could finally rest in peace.

_"I'm sorry...so sorry..."_

Misaki's shining eyes followed every move of the tall, silverhaired man peacefully walking. In Usami's hand was a huge paper bag the man was swinging here and there. The summer night looked so normal. Misaki hated it that his mind was saying it's the right thing. But his heart was telling him how much a coward he was. What should he do then?

"Team B...at my cue, Team C and D stand by..." Ijuuin whispered into the device attached on his collar.

Misaki stopped breathing, his hands clasped together as if in prayer.

Ijuuin knelt on one knee, and softly readied himself as the time ticked by.

"Go."

In an instant, Misaki felt like he was watching a show. Usami Akihiko stopped dead as men in black started blocking his way from a good distance. His face as cool as ever. As if he wasn't bothered by it at all.

Usami stepped forward.

"Freeze! This is the police!" one of the men shouted, aiming at the suspect with his gun for show only. But to Misaki, it didn't feel like it was for show.

"Police?" Usami shouted. "The hell are you talking about?"

That was when Ijuuin stepped out and calmly walked towards Usami.

Ijuuin stopped maintaining his distance. His dark eyes darting at the left teen at some random tree. He then raised his badge that shone under the moonlit sky.

"You're underarrest, for the crimes of murder of eight young men."

There was a long silence that came. As if both parties were feeling each other.

Usami rolled his eyes and then he laughed. "Murder? I just don't want to hear them blabber about things they don't understand!"

The suspect was a man of huge confidence. He wasn't afraid of the men pointing their guns at him. He even had this knowing smile on his face as he swung the paper bag round and round.

As Ijuuin continued talking with Usami, Misaki noticed all the other men slowly taking their strides forward Usami. A tactic that Usami Akihiko didn't seem to notice.

"I am going for the paper bag, it might contain something dangerous...a weapon or something...we got to be sure..." one of the men behind Ijuuin whispered.

"Idiot...don't do anything without the Chief's order!" one hissed.

But promotion in his head, if his deduction that the paper bag contain deadly weapons and he successfully unarm the suspect, he knew he'd get an acknowledgement, so off he aimed at Usami's paper bag.

"A one shot will do to make him let go of it right?" the novice officer thought while oozing with confidence.

BANG!

It wasn't just Usami who was shocked, but the rest of the team. Ijuuin turned to his man with disbelief. But he knew reprimanding his man while in a heavy situation wasn't good. He decided he'd chew him later on.

Misaki on the other hand felt like he was about fainting.

Usami slowly looked at the paper bag laying a few feet away from him. He lost his grip and it fell away when the bullet hit the bag. His blank face had turned serious. His brows turning in a frown.

"What have you done...?" Usami whispered as he knelt before the bag with a hole in it. "What...why..."

Ijuuin, all the other men present and Misaki watched Usami pull something from inside the bag. Everyone went on guard. But to everyone's surprise, it was just a huge teddy bear. With a hole in its chest.

"This bear...this bear..." Usami's face contorted into many expressions. His cool facade completely gone, he abruptly turned his eyes at Ijuuin's team. "THIS IS FOR MY MISAKI! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

Misaki stood from where he was hiding.

"THIS IS A GIFT FOR MY MISAKI?! WHY?! WHY?!" the man snarled, baring his teeth.

_"Usami-san..." _Misaki bit his lip hard enough to cut to the flesh. Blood dribbled down the boy's chin. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Couldn't believe what he was hearing. This pain slicing through him was too strong. Ad before Misaki knew it, he was a gasping mess.

_"Usami-san might be a criminal...he might be crazy...but he..."_

Ijuuin gritted his teeth. A peaceful surrender wasn't possible anymore.

The time of opportunity had passed and everyone stood there in utter silence. The thick air of danger and uncertainty suffocating them.

Usami was really angry about the bear he bought for Misaki. He started cursing there, and in a matter of seconds, have drawn out a gun.

Misaki gasped.

The man who had lost his senses completely in anger directed it at Ijuuin.

Just as the man they were after had pulled a gun directed at their chief, the other officers stiffened but didn't make a move. It was only Misaki who saw that slight movement of someone pulling the trigger aimed at the silverhaired man.

"No..." Misaki whispered under his breath.

He didn't know where he got that strenght or that speed. But Misaki was there runnig fast to Usami. Everything was surprisingly clear though. As if he was watching a show in slow motion, he could see even Ijuuin's shocked face, and then Usami Akihiko's face slightly taken aback by the appearance of 'his Misaki'.

Misaki reached out to Usami. His arms circling around the man, his body he purposely used to shield the man everyone was calling a psychopath.

_"I should have known.." _Misaki thought as he closed his eyes, anticipating the pain. _"I should've known that you're the man in my dreams who's gonna be the end of me..." _He clung to Usami real tight. _"But I don't think I regret anything."_

Ijuuin swung around, his eyes right away darting at the one who fired the gun earlier.

"NO FIRING!" he shouted.

But the bullet was faster than his words. And off it went right through Misaki's spine. Breaking it, cutting it into two. Stopping all nervous system functions from the teen's body.

Usami stared into nothingness feeling the boy slide off to the ground. A painful and sickening thud vibrated in his ears.

The insides of Usami's ears started ringing violently. Like there was a loud buzzing, his unfocused eyes wandered from the bear with the hole, to Misaki on the ground, to the pool under him. And his hand started grasping the gun tightly. So strongly his finger seemed about to break.

"Damn it!" Ijuuin cursed having no choice left.

Before Usami could fire at him, Ijuuin had him. He was aiming for Usami's knee, but for some strange reason, like someone hit his arm a little, his aim went to the man's chest.

And like a candle, with just one strong blow, Usami Akihiko fell on the ground.

Ijuuin threw an angry look to his men and started making his way to the boy. Hoping if they could still save him.

This was a mission completely gone crazy. A fluke. A disgrace to all the police force.

The warm wind blew hard. The dried leaves flying everywhere around them as if the night went into

sudden mourning.

"Mi-misaki..."

A voice called, it was coming from Usami lying on his stomach. It rendered Ijuuin immobile.

"Mi-misaki...?" Akihiko called.

Crawling with his last of strenght, Usami crawled on all fours, spitting blood. "Let's go home together..."

Ijuuin started feeling a lump in his throat. His anger seething. How could this be happening?

Ijuuin walked closer, his eyes reddening as he watched this pitiful thing going on.

"Mi-...urgh..." Usami couldn't go on any longer. The farthest he was able to do was to hold on to the boy's hand. "The curry was good..."

Falling on his knees, Ijuuin had his hand over his mouth. Did he just see a fleeting sense of sanity? The part that really fell in love with a boy so much his junior?

"I'm sorry, Takahashi-kun..." Ijuuin muttered as he saw the boy's fingers lace around Usami's for the last time.

One tear fell from Usami's eyes, before he had this look like he wasn't going to wake up anymore.

* * *

Accepting full responsibility of what happened, Ijuuin was demoted from his position. But he made sure, the guy who moved on his own and fired without his order was removed from the force.

Though he was demoted, strangely, he didn't feel any loss. It was the first time he found himself being so much emotionally involved with a case that he thought he would need time to get back on his feet.

He carefully placed the bear with a hole on it on top of two grave stones. And in his other hand was the paper bag a friend of Misaki gave to the police when she realized that her co-worker at night shift died.

_"Sir...Takahashi-kun was making this for someone..." _she tearfully mumbled as she handed him the bag.

Ijuuin smiled as the colorful cranes and one not fully formed one yet met his eyes.

"No one's gonna finish you anymore," Ijuuin whispered as he picked the half finished yellow crane.

His eyes narrowed as he caught something in it. Slowly he stretched the crane, reading what was inside. When he pulled another crane, it had the same thing written it.

_"I hope we can be beside each other," _Ijuuin read_. "...together forever..."_

Ijuuin looked at the two graves before him. Having a simple question in his mind.

Could this be actually the only way that the two could be together? Is this the answer to this prayer?

Ijuuin let the colored cranes fall on Misaki and Usami's grave.

Maybe...maybe not.

* * *

**end**

* * *

**chapter end notes:**

...what to say...

...eh...

i don't have anything to say...but i so much enjoyed writing this. i am pretty much sure we'd have different interpretations with this...^^ oh..i tried on something psychological this time...but i think i was the crazy one here...haha

domo arigatou!

-shuusetsu


End file.
